Crêpage de chignon
by Wynhilde
Summary: Depuis la rentrée, Harry Potter ignore radicalement Drago. Or, ne coupons pas les cheveux en quatre, s'il y a bien une chose qu'un Malefoy est incapable de supporter, c'est bien qu'on l'ignore! HP/DM - ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE
1. Crêpage de chignon

**Disclaimer **: l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR et ses associés, comme tout le monde en est conscient, j'en suis sûre.

**Auteur **: Cette fiction est l'œuvre de Prince Edwin, je n'en suis que la traductrice. Vous trouverez le lien vers le texte original dans mes favoris.

**NdT : **Ce texte comporte 3 chapitres en tout, le deuxième est d'ores et déjà traduit, j'attends d'avancer un peu plus sur le 3 avant de le poster.

* * *

**1. Crêpage de chignon**

— Potter ! Espèce de monstruosité balafrée, reviens ici !

Drago Malefoy se hâtait dans le couloir, à la suite de celui qui était sa Némésis depuis cinq ans. Il tourna l'angle pour se trouver confronté au dessus de la tête de Harry, qui était plus petit que lui.

Le regardant de haut, il renifla avec mépris tandis que Harry lui rendait son regard de derrière ses lunettes. Se retournant si brusquement que Drago ne put protester, Harry l'attrapa par le coin de sa cape, avant de disparaître dans une salle de classe déserte, claquant lourdement la porte derrière lui.

La rouvrant avec suffisamment de force pour que celle-ci revienne et rebondisse contre le mur, Drago s'engouffra dans la pièce derrière lui, toujours déterminé à en finir avec cette altercation. Il trouva Harry appuyé contre le bureau du professeur, sur le devant de la pièce, une jambe négligemment croisée devant l'autre.

— Oui, Malefoy ? Puisque tu persistes à me suivre, s'il te plaît débrouille-toi pour que ça en vaille la peine.

La voix de Harry, bien que légèrement sardonique, était plutôt calme, ce qui ne fit qu'enrager Drago davantage.

— Tu, tu… petit con, va ! Putain, peut-être que je te suis parce que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi !

Drago leva les bras, déjà exaspéré, même s'il ne partageait la pièce avec ce stupide Gryffondor que depuis quelques minutes.

— Etrange, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu en avais _commencé _avec moi. Mes excuses pour cette interruption. Je t'en prie, reprends là où tu en étais.

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire entendu, tandis qu'il faisait un geste de la main pour indiquer que Drago était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Devant la bouche ouverte de ce dernier, Harry soupira, et changeant de tactique, il reprit la parole, cette fois d'une voix honnête et fatiguée :

— Ecoute, Malefoy, tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte que _moi_ j'en avais fini avec _toi _?

Le visage de Drago se tordit en de multiples expressions comme il luttait pour se contrôler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ?

Il avait presque l'air blessé, et Harry étudia sa réaction.

— Et bien, commença-t-il lentement, tu ne crois pas que nous avons un peu grandi ?

Il prévoyait de développer, mais Drago donnait l'impression d'avoir été soudainement frappé, aussi il se tut pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ! Et pour ça que tu m'ignorais ! Tout s'explique maintenant ; tu ne veux tout simplement plus te battre ! Et moi qui pensais pendant tout ce temps que je…

Drago s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant l'étrangeté de ce qu'il venait de dire, et de ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire.

— Pensé quoi, Malefoy ? Que tu avais fait quelque chose pour me mettre en colère ?

Harry avait du mal à contrôler son rire, lequel faisait enfler ses poumons comme des ballons d'hélium, tandis qu'il essayait de le retenir. Drago, cependant, ne semblait pas vraiment amusé.

Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Une expression de compréhension s'était faite jour sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait pourquoi, au cours de ces deux mois depuis leur retour à Poudlard en sixième année, Harry ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois. En fait, Harry l'avait à peine regardé. Non pas que Drago ait envie de ces stupides grands yeux verts sur lui, c'était juste étrange de se sentir ignoré, même lorsqu'il essayait de déclencher une bagarre.

Mais là, à voir le rire difficilement contrôlé de Harry, la compréhension déserta rapidement son visage, et à la place ses sourcils se froncèrent en un masque rigide, les coins de ses lèvres tombant vers son menton.

— En fait, répondit Drago, pointant le nez en l'air avec dégoût devant le manque de manières de Harry, j'espérais plutôt que je m'étais enfin débarrassé de toi.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais Drago avait besoin de reprendre le dessus dans cette conversation.

— Tellement que quand tu tombes sur moi seul dans un couloir, tu me suis, et que lorsque je refuse toujours de te prêter attention, tu me coinces dans une salle de classe ? interrogea Harry, un de ses sourcils en accent circonflexe, dans une parfaite imitation d'un Serpentard.

Les deux sourcils de Drago se soulevèrent en voyant cette expression sur le parfait Gryffondor, mais il ne fit pas de remarques vu qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait de demander. Bon sang ! Il marquait un point, là, et Drago ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse qui lui permette de reprendre la main.

— Et bien, commença-t-il en cogitant sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Si tous mes rêves étaient devenus réalité, et si tu allais finalement me laisser tranquille.

_Pas mal,_ pensa-t-il. _Pas particulièrement bon, mais suffisamment désobligeant, et émis avec juste la bonne quantité de mépris_.

Harry sourit simplement, capable de voir au-delà de ça. Son sourire disparut brusquement ; il voyait au-delà de ça, mais que voyait-il ? Pourquoi Drago le suivait-il, en fait ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pour l'attaquer, ou bien ce serait déjà fait.

Observant Drago avec suspicion, de derrière sa frange, Harry réalisa que l'autre le scrutait attentivement, comme s'il essayait d'anticiper son prochain mouvement. Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. De l'autre, il tripotait un coin de chemise qui dépassait.

Sentant l'agitation de Harry, Drago se fit curieux :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ?

Même si son ton était loin d'être aimable, il n'était pas empreint de sa malice habituelle. Il semblait réellement concerné, bien que pas sympathique.

— Je me demande simplement, Malefoy, pourquoi tu me suivais. Stupide Gryffondor c'est possible, mais je te connais suffisamment pour dire quand est-ce que tu mens. Tu mentais quand tu as dit que tu voulais être débarrassé de moi, et maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas.

La déclaration de Harry, bien que partiellement étouffée par sa main – qui couvrait toujours son visage – était claire. En terminant sa phrase, il leva son regard sur Drago, dans l'espoir d'y voir la réponse.

Quoi que Drago ait attendu, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à _ça_. Mais comme Harry le disait, il réalisa que c'était vrai, même si son instinct le poussait à protester.

Ayant perdu son aplomb légendaire, il ne pouvait que fixer Harry, qui le regardait avec curiosité et patience, lui laissant du temps pour répondre. Comme il était incapable de le faire immédiatement, Drago prit le temps d'étudier sa Némésis pour la première fois cette année, espérant que quelque chose, dans le visage ou l'attitude de Harry pourrait lui donner la réponse.

Commençant par un balayage complet, Drago fit glisser ses yeux, depuis les cheveux en bataille de Harry, jusqu'aux pieds, plus petits que la normale, et dissimulés derrière des chaussures râpées. La distance des pieds à la tête n'était pas grande. Drago renifla avec mépris : tout comme dans son souvenir, Harry n'avait pas le moindre sens de l'élégance, ou de la mode. Un autre regard, et Drago réalisa avec un sursaut qu'en réalité, Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Les cheveux en bataille, toujours indomptés après toutes ces années où Drago les avait insultés, rendaient plutôt _bien_. Au lieu de laisser penser que Harry ne maîtrisait toujours pas encore l'usage du peigne, la façon dont ils tombaient devant ses yeux, et étaient noués derrière, donnait l'impression qu'il revenait juste d'un rendez-vous galant, et que ses mèches étaient emmêlées du fait d'une main les agrippant dans sa nuque.

Comme il pensait cela, Drago fut choqué de la sensation soudaine de bouillonnement au creux de son estomac. Il l'ignora cependant pour poursuivre son inspection. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Harry, dont les damnés yeux verts le fixaient calmement. Leur couleur si intensément Serpentard devait ronger de l'intérieur sa petite tête de Gryffondor. Mais à en juger par le retroussement amusé de ses lèvres, il était clair que ses yeux n'avaient pas sur lui un effet corrosif, à moins que Harry ne soit secrètement masochiste.

Cette idée soudaine amena un afflux de sang vers l'entrejambe de Drago, qui lutta pour l'ignorer. Ses yeux toujours sur les lèvres de Harry, il eut une vision d'elles suppliant d'être mordues, les mots jaillissant des lèvres rougies et implorant des dents féroces de tirer du sang de son cou pâle …

Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour déloger la pensée de là où elle se trouvait, et la faire sortir par l'oreille. _Impossible_, se raisonna Drago. _Harry Potter, Golden Boy des Gryffondor, qui prendrait son pied en ayant mal. Mais, bien sûr !_. Toutefois, la question était là, maintenant, et Drago n'avait jamais été aussi curieux de toute sa vie.

Il décida de se changer les idées en adressant à nouveau la parole à Harry :

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas être débarrassé de toi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant, essayant de suggérer que Harry n'aimerait pas la réponse.

Un simple hochement de tête accueillit sa question, le pressant de continuer.

Incertain de la façon dont formuler sa réponse, et incapable d'imaginer un mensonge plausible, Drago commença à parler avec hésitation.

— Je suppose, Potter, que c'est parce que _je_ n'en ai pas fini avec toi pour le moment, et que je ne laisse **jamais** les choses à moitié faites.

Sa voix avait beau être assurée, ses paroles étaient toujours vaines. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'ambiguïté de ses propos, et, cela mélangé à ses pensées précédentes, le conduisit à s'interroger sur son orientation sexuelle. Qu'il soit gay, Drago l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, mais que sa sexualité se trouve orientée vers un Gryffondor, cela faisait un peu trop à digérer. Sans mentionner vers _quel_ Gryffondor elle se trouvait être orientée…

— Ah ? appuya Harry.

Il se débarrassa de sa robe (bon sang, ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce !) et, comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, se retrouva à demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec moi, Malefoy ? Parce que je suis au-delà de toute résistance, là.

Drago sentit la vérité dans la voix fatiguée de Harry. Il était au-delà de toute résistance. Drago aurait pu envoyer son poing en plein dans cette jolie petite tête sans que l'autre ne réplique de quelque façon que ce soit. Harry ne voulait pas se battre. Et bizarrement, Drago découvrit qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement non plus.

Harry avait enlevé sa robe en prononçant ces mots, et le sens aurait très bien pu en être ce que Drago essayait si désespérément d'ignorer, maintenant que la pensée lui en était venue et avait pris racine dans sa tête. Harry avait-il fait cela pour le torturer, car il avait reconnu dans ses yeux brillants ce à quoi Drago pensait dans des visions technicolors terriblement précises ? Ou bien avait-il simplement chaud ? Drago n'en savait rien. Et il s'en fichait. Il était simplement conscient du fait, et que les manches courtes de la chemise de Harry révélaient la peau lisse et pâle de ses bras, et les muscles bien dessinés de ses biceps.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans la façon dont Drago était en train de penser, mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir quoi. Quand il était entré dans la pièce, ce n'était pas pour toucher les lèvres de Harry, les mordiller, les mordre, simplement pour voir la réaction qu'il obtiendrait. Mais Drago avait oublié pourquoi il était là et ne parvenait qu'à se demander : « _Le Golden Boy des Gryffondor est-il maso ?_ »

— Tu n'as pas envie de connaître mes intentions, énonça-t-il.

Sa voix était étrangement haletante, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ces mots l'avait mis hors d'haleine. Cela causa un autre sourcil levé chez le Survivant. _S'il peut ainsi imiter un Serpentard, pourquoi est-ce si improbable qu'il supplie jamais comme l'un d'eux… ?_

_Bon sang, tu es un putain de Malefoy ! Tu ne passes pas ton temps à t'interroger quand tu peux découvrir la réponse par toi-même !_ Il regarda à nouveau Harry, qui humectait ses lèvres avant de répondre. Les yeux de Drago suivirent le chemin de sa langue sur ses lèvres rebondies.

_Allez, fais-le_. Il se rapprocha de Harry, qui avait commencé à parler. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mais il se tenait à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui, et la plupart de ses pensées étaient bloquées sur ce qu'il projetait de faire.

— …que tu dépasses cela, Malefoy, je suppose. Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu veux, et peut-être qu'on pourra vivre en paix ensuite ?

— Voilà une suggestion brillante, Potter, si j'en ai jamais entendu une échapper à tes lèvres.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant, et au lieu de montrer de la peur, Potter semblait résigné.

_Affronter l'inconnu ne te fais pas peur, hein ?Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mais je me demande quelle serait ta réaction si tu savais que j'allais faire ça…_

— Alors, Malefoy, est-ce que tu vas… Hmmphh !

Des lèvres venant s'écraser sur les siennes coupèrent – ou répondirent à – la question de Harry. Son premier réflexe était de le repousser, d'ôter ses lèvres des siennes, mais à ce moment-là, Drago le mordit.

La sensation initiale des lèvres de Harry contre les siennes n'était pas désagréable. Ces lèvres pleines, un peu boudeuses, demandaient à ce qu'on les embrasse, même si elles étaient un peu gercées à force que Harry les mordille. Mais ce qui suivit était mille fois meilleur.

Sentant que Harry s'apprêtait à résister, Drago avait finalement décidé de tester sa théorie. Il ouvrit la bouche et saisit la lèvre inférieure de l'autre garçon entre ses dents. Harry haleta légèrement, expulsant son souffle dans la bouche de Drago. C'était enivrant. Toute résistance était morte avec ce soupir.

Aux anges, Drago mordit doucement avant de passer sa langue sur la peau abîmée. Il sentit Harry commencer à fondre contre lui. Il rassembla les poings de Harry dans une de ses mains, et les bloqua dans son dos. De son autre main, il fourragea dans la masse de nœuds à la base de sa nuque. Rendez-vous galants passés ou non, Harry était à lui maintenant, et il allait le prouver !

Plaçant un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres de Harry, Drago tira les cheveux dans lesquels il avait enchevêtré ses doigts, afin d'exposer la nuque du jeune homme, arrachant un gémissement aux lèvres seulement à demi rassasiées. Drago eut un petit sourire satisfait en se penchant vers la peau pâle qu'il venait de mettre à jour. Il avait eu raison : ça faisait de l'effet à Harry. Mais pour le prouver, et le marquer comme sien…

Passant sa langue là où son pouls battait, Drago mouilla la zone avant d'y placer un baiser bouche ouverte. Les yeux faussement Serpentard de Harry battirent avant de se fermer. Drago se sentit encouragé.

Il effleura d'abord délicatement la surface avec ses dents, testant les limites. Un gémissement de Harry lui apprit qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, ce qu'il fit, mordant légèrement la peau.

— Oh, Merlin, s'il te plaît, plus ! cria Harry, que l'augmentation du contact avait rendu bruyant.

Drago gloussa contre la peau mouillée, et cela tira un autre gémissement. Décidant de suivre les instructions du jeune homme, mais uniquement parce que cela avait été, de toute façon, son attention, et pas du tout parce que _Harry Potter_ le lui avait demandé, Drago mordit plus fort.

Le flot d'obscénités qui l'accueillit le choqua : des mots si sales échappant à une si jolie bouche ! Il se recula et l'observa avec stupeur. Les joues de Harry étaient rougies et ses lèvres formaient des mots que Drago ne pouvait plus entendre. Oh, c'était définitivement lui qui menait le jeu désormais. Il s'en serait frotté les mains de satisfaction si elles n'avaient pas déjà été occupées.

— Non, s'il te plait… Je… ne t'arrête pas…

Les supplications qu'il avait imaginées impossibles jusqu'alors déferlaient maintenant de cette langue rose, et Drago se retrouva soudain à vouloir la goûter.

Il la happa dans sa bouche, en éraflant les bords de ses dents afin d'obtenir davantage de ces soupirs si doux à avaler. Ce fut de violents gémissements qu'il obtint à la place, mais il n'en fut pas déçu. Il se retira, murmurant contre les lèvres de Harry :

— Je ne comptais pas arrêter, je voulais juste voir à quel point ça t'excite quand je te fais mal.

Sur ces mots, il tira fort les cheveux dans laquelle sa main était toujours prise, lui arrachant une inspiration surprise.

Pas encore battu, Harry restait assez cohérent pour répondre à cela. Il pressa ses hanches en avant, son érection s'incrustant contre la cuisse de Drago d'une manière qui ne pouvait être ignorée.

— Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? pantela-t-il.

Choqué, Drago recula, maintenant sa prise sur ses poignets, mais relâchant les cheveux. Les yeux de Harry se relevèrent, perçant les siens et lui ordonnant de ne pas s'arrêter. Fixant à nouveau son cou, et sentant son propre sexe durcir en réponse au fait de sentir celui de Harry si proche de lui, Drago n'avait aucune envie de désobéir.

Il passa sa main désormais libre sur ses fesses, pressant et malaxant ce après quoi il courait sur le terrain de Quidditch, lorsqu'il échouait à rivaliser de vitesse avec Harry poursuivant, lui, le véritable prix. Souriant à l'idée d'avoir enfin sa main posée sur sa récompense, Drago abaissa à nouveau la bouche, déterminé à laisser cette fois davantage que quelques marques de dents.

Sa bouche atterrit sur sa clavicule. Il utilisa son nez pour repousser la chemise qui encombrait la voie et mordit fort. Il pouvait sentir la chair céder sous la pression, et Harry tremblait soudain contre lui, frottant furieusement son érection. La respiration de Drago s'accéléra pour s'accorder à celle de Harry, mais il s'arrêta net en sentant du sang dans sa bouche. Le sang de _Harry_ dans sa bouche. Comme il le léchait, il sentit le jeune homme tressaillir, ses muscles se contractant tandis que la douleur l'envoyait voir les étoiles.

La jouissance de Harry, chaude et humide, jaillit contre Drago, traversant l'épaisseur des vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse presque la sentir contre sa propre érection. Simultanément, il découvrait le goût métallique, légèrement épicé du sang de Harry. Submergé par ces sensations nouvelles, Drago se frotta frénétiquement contre Harry durant quelques secondes, avant de se figer lui-même dans un orgasme qui le laissa épuisé mais satisfait.

Se soutenant l'un l'autre, et s'appuyant tous deux plutôt lourdement au bureau du professeur auquel Harry s'était adossé, il leur fallut quelques moments pour émerger de la brume post-coïtale et retrouver leur capacité de mouvement. Peu désireux de renoncer au contact de l'autre à l'instant, ils parlèrent chacun contre les lèvres de l'autre, leurs fronts toujours collés.

— Je parie que je sais quelles étaient tes intentions, maintenant, dit Harry dans un sourire espiègle.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent légèrement d'embarras, et il détourna le regard.

— Je parie que tu le sais, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Mais son sentiment de satiété actuel l'empêchait de taquiner Harry à propos de son ingénuité.

— Harry, commença-t-il.

Mais les yeux de celui-ci se braquèrent sur lui si rapidement qu'il se tut. Du regard, il l'interrogea sur ce réflexe.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il, tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte plus prononcée. Je ne suis pas habitué à t'entendre dire ça. Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout.

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement sur le nez. Harry fit en sorte de rencontrer son regard, et ses yeux, si grands et si verts étaient troublants à cette distance, malgré les lunettes légèrement de travers.

— J'aime t'appeler Harry. Ça rend mieux que Potter, à hurler de passion, devrais-je en arriver là.

Souriant doucement, Harry hocha la tête.

— Tu as raison, pour une fois, Drago.

L'insulte à peine voilée fut ignorée, et les yeux d'argent de Drago s'adoucirent à un gris velouté devant l'emploi désinvolte de son prénom.

Ils sombrèrent dans un silence complice, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, et de la chaleur des pensées qu'ils laissaient voguer au hasard.

— Je suppose que ça répond à ma question, en tout cas, rêvassa Drago à voix haute, tandis qu'il s'arrachait à regrets de l'étreinte de Harry.

— Quelle question ? interrogea Harry, qui était justement en train de se demander à quoi le blond avait pensé lorsqu'il avait lancé son attaque.

— Tu es maso ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement, un sourire de victoire s'élargissant sur son visage.

Harry, par contre, ne semblait pas vraiment ravi.

— Oh, je vois, émit-il, sa voix soudain dénuée de toute intonation.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil, inquiet de ce soudain changement d'attitude. Harry soupira, passant sa main sur son visage dans un geste d'énervement similaire à ceux qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

Drago répéta la question en utilisant son prénom, tirant un sursaut à l'autre garçon. Les yeux d'un vert perçant se posèrent sur lui, et Drago avala sa salive, comprenant soudain pourquoi les gens pensaient que le garçon aux traits efféminés qui se tenait devant lui, pouvait être suffisamment puissant pour sauver le monde.

— Bien joué, Malefoy, quel sens de la déduction. Maintenant, si tu veux bien gentiment me laisser passer, je crois que notre affaire est terminée.

La rudesse de sa voix était terrifiante, et son regard féroce semblait promettre la peine de mort à Drago s'il protestait. Drago n'était pas maso, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de protester.

— Je n'ai pas terminé, répliqua-t-il.

Il attrapa la main de Harry comme celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé, au juste, dans les dernières secondes pour que tu te remettes à m'appeler Malefoy ?

— Rien n'a changé, il est bien là le problème, s'exclama Harry.

Sa main pressa inconsciemment celle de Drago.

— Tu es toujours Drago Malefoy, et moi Harry Potter, et rien n'a changé ! Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés pour que tu testes une de tes putains de théories, et maintenant nous sommes de retour là où nous avons toujours été !

Sa voix, même s'il hurlait et qu'il était clairement en colère, semblait également blessée, pénétrant Drago jusqu'aux os, et l'emplissant de culpabilité.

— Oh, Harry ! tu ne sais donc pas où nous avons toujours été ? s'écria-t-il, exaspéré. Tu ne t'es pas dit que la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais pu te laisser tranquille, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu faire _ça_, ce que nous venons juste de faire ?

— Pendant tout ce temps ? murmura Harry, ayant soudain peur d'être détrompé comme il commençait à penser que Drago disait peut-être la vérité.

— Oui, tout ce temps, répondit Drago.

Il l'embrassa délicatement pour appuyer ses dires, et aussi en partie simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Au moment où Drago se préparait à franchir les lèvres de Harry de sa langue, celui-ci éclata soudain de rire. Franchement perturbé, il eut un soupir un peu vexé.

— Ai-je le droit de demander ce qui il y a d'aussi amusant ? renifla-t-il.

Il observa la tension de Harry être évacuée sous forme de petits gloussements d'écolière. S'avouant que c'était un spectacle plutôt amusant, il autorisa les coins de ses lèvres à se soulever, sans pour autant rejoindre Harry dans son hystérie de mauvais goût, car il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

— C'est juste que… durant tout ce temps où on s'est crêpé le chignon, tu me cherchais pour te faire remarquer, comme si tu avais tiré mes couettes, finit-il par émettre, se calmant enfin.

— Tiré quoi, Harry ? demanda Drago, choqué.

Les couettes étaient une coiffure inesthétique réservée aux filles, et Drago ne pouvait imaginer que les cheveux où il avait enfoui ses doigts aient jamais eu à connaître une telle chose.

— C'est un genre de proverbe… tu sais, quand un petit garçon aime bien une fille, et qu'il passe son temps à l'embêter pour qu'elle le remarque. C'est ce que tu as fait avec moi, mais avec des mauvais sorts et des trucs, au lieu de me tirer les cheveux !

Harry recommença à rire, et cette fois, Drago pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

— Ça fait de toi la fille dans cette relation, Potter ! énonça-t-il, gloussant de sa propre plaisanterie.

Harry s'arrêta abruptement de rire.

— Cette relation ? Tu penses… tu penses que nous avons une relation, désormais ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Harry, Drago aurait pu se sentir insulté par la question. Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, évidemment qu'ils avaient une relation ! Drago n'était sûrement pas un coup facile, merci bien !

— Oui, Harry, nous avons une relation. En fait, il se pourrait même que tu sois mon copain – et réciproquement !

Ses lèvres formèrent un demi-sourire, pour que sa voix ne sonne pas comme une réprimande.

— Je… et bien, ouah ! Je n'aurais jamais… personne n'aurait – j'ai juste…

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, les paroles de Harry furent étouffées par les lèvres de Drago, et cette fois, il ne pensa même pas à s'y soustraire. Il enfouit ses mains dans les flots de soie blonde de ses cheveux – ces cheveux qu'il avait toujours voulu toucher – et finalement, lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme.

Drago se retira en chancelant, souriant à son tout récent copain.

— Dors bien, Miss Couettes, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa Harry très doucement, obtint en retour un baiser tout aussi doux.

— Ça ne change rien, ajouta-t-il comme Harry ramassait sa robe et se préparait à partir.

— Je sais. Ça veut juste dire que tout est comme avant, mais que maintenant, nous savons pourquoi, sourit Harry.

Hochant la tête, Drago lui souhaita à nouveau une bonne nuit avec un autre baiser (il ne s'habituerait jamais au fait d'avoir le droit de faire ça) avant de regarder Harry s'éloigner lentement dans le couloir.

Chuchotant doucement un chapelet de mots latins avant de lui tourner le dos, il réprima un sourire. Indubitablement, la vie lui souriait aujourd'hui. Il venait d'acquérir un magnifique petit ami, qui, assez probablement, le comprenait parfaitement, et ledit petit ami était sur le point de se montrer dans la Tour des Gryffondor dans un uniforme de fille, ses cheveux magiquement attachés de chaque côté de sa tête par des rubans roses.

* * *

**Note : **N'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire est toujours grandement apprécié. Ici, ce sera doublement le cas, car ça m'encouragera à poursuivre mon travail de traduction, et surtout, Prince Edwin lisant le français, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de lire vos commentaires… ^^


	2. Lions Endormis

**NdT** : Bonjour à tous! Ce deuxième chapitre a été un peu long à venir, j'en suis désolée. Vous savez tous j'en suis sûre que Real Life est parfois un peu prenante. La traduction du chapitre 3 est bien entamée. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me motivera à avancer plus vite! ^^

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**2. Lions Endormis**

— Potiron, lâcha Harry.

Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et qu'elle étouffa enfin les gloussements énervants qui l'avaient prise lorsque Harry était entré dans son champ de vision. Une fois confortablement en sécurité dans la salle commune, il appela Ron et Hermione en criant. Il avait l'intention de les rejoindre à leur place près du feu, et voulait d'abord les prévenir de son arrivée.

Plusieurs étudiants relevèrent la tête à ses cris, et se figèrent en constatant l'apparence de Harry. Voir leurs amis soudain changés en pierre fit lever la tête à de nombreux autres, et bientôt, chaque Gryffondor dans la salle commune avait ses yeux scotchés à Harry. Celui-ci se tenait immobile à l'entrée, l'air plutôt terrifié par la réaction que lui valait sa simple présence.

Cela prit un certain temps pour que la glace fonde, et quand l'atmosphère eut enfin dégelé, permettant à chacun de bouger à nouveau, un rire bruyant éclata. Si tonitruant que Harry se retrouva plaqué au mur par tant d'intensité, avec la mine qu'il aurait eu si Voldemort s'était approché de lui pour lui offrir des fleurs. Quelque part au fond de la pièce jaillit un flash, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Hermione fut la première à se calmer suffisamment pour parler, et émit d'une voix entrecoupée de gloussements :

— Harry, tu es au courant de ce que tu portes ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête en guise de réponse, jetant un bref regard à son uniforme, avant d'y revenir et de fixer, choqué, le chemisier et la jupe qui se trouvait désormais sous sa robe ouverte, le tout complété par des socquettes montantes blanches, et des tennis pour filles. Il éclata de rire à son tour, et bientôt, toute la salle fut hystérique d'amusement, quand ils réalisèrent que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry avait fait son chemin jusqu'au donjon des Gryffondor sans réaliser comment il était habillé.

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le rire de tout le monde ne finisse par s'essouffler. Harry continuait à sourire, se rappelant comment il avait senti un froid bizarre sur ses jambes, peu après avoir quitté Drago, et comment il avait été trop distrait pour réellement y prêter attention.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux – une habitude qui lui revenait toujours lorsqu'il se trouvait au centre de l'attention des autres – pour découvrir qu'ils formaient deux protubérances grossières, maintenues de chaque côté de sa tête par des rubans de soie. Il éclata à nouveau de rire, laissant échapper « des couettes ! », d'une telle manière que les autres étudiants purent sentir qu'il y avait là quelque chose de plus que le simple fait d'être habillé en fille. Ils lui pardonnèrent son hilarité avec des sourires paternels. La plupart d'entre eux se réjouissait de le voir rire à nouveau après le deuil qui avait entaché son sens de l'humour depuis l'été.

Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent et l'entraînèrent vers les sièges près du feu, en le prenant par le coude. Les rires redescendirent à des gloussements discrets avant de s'arrêter pour de bon. Il s'assit précautionneusement, ne sachant pas au juste combien de ses vêtements avaient été transformés, et ne souhaitant pas le découvrir en exposant aux Gryffondor ce qui pourrait bien être une culotte plutôt qu'un boxer.

— Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, vieux ? demanda Ron.

Il coula un regard interrogatif sur la jupe plissée tandis qu'il attendait la réponse d'Harry.

— Je sais pas vraiment, répliqua Harry.

Il était sidéré et pourtant la blague lui plaisait, même s'il en était la victime.

— J'ai de sérieux soupçons, toutefois, orientés vers du blond et du Serpentard.

Il offrit un sourire rusé à Ron, mais ce fut Hermione qui déchiffra la première ce que cela impliquait.

— Voilà une supposition bien étayée, Harry. Puis-je simplement demander pourquoi Malefoy voudrait te déguiser en fille ?

Au mot de « Malefoy », Harry et Ron firent tous deux une légère moue. Ron par habitude, comme il était enclin à le faire lorsqu'on lui rappelait l'existence de son vieil ennemi ; Harry en se souvenant que Drago n'était pas Drago pour ses amis, et qu'il était peu probable qu'il le devienne jamais. La gravité de ce dans quoi il s'était engagé se matérialisa comme du béton dans son estomac et il baissa les yeux pour fixer ses mains, repliées sur ses genoux.

— Malefoy t'a fait ça ! s'exclama Ron, attirant une fois de plus l'attention des étudiants alentour avec sa grosse voix.

— Je le soupçonne, répliqua Harry, un léger sourire éclairant son visage comme il levait les yeux pour regarder ses amis à nouveau. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis tout à fait capable de me venger !

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire, mais Ron le prit sérieusement et commença à faire une liste des moyens pour jeter un maléfice à Drago, tandis que Hermione écoutait avec l'air de désapprouver légèrement, ses lèvres prenant un pli boudeur quand il suggérait des sorts particulièrement vicieux. Harry se rassit en arrière, les laissant parler, se concentrant à la place sur le souvenir du sourire de Drago, et réalisant peu à peu qu'il avait un copain.

Plus tard, comme les garçons se changeaient pour la nuit, Harry découvrit que Drago avait effectivement été très méticuleux dans sa métamorphose, et qu'il avait changé avec succès le boxer de coton rouge de Harry en une petite culotte verte à froufrous, avec un nœud argenté. Ses compagnons de dortoir trouvèrent ça absolument hilarant, allant jusqu'à le pointer directement du doigt et à faire des commentaires. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt content que la culotte soit là pour divertir leur attention des deux morsures dans son cou, l'une superficielle, et l'autre toujours cachée sous des gouttes de sang séché, les deux marques résultant à l'évidence d'une séance de baisers torrides. Grimpant dans son lit, Harry se demanda ce que Drago ferait des rumeurs le lendemain, et réfléchit à sa vengeance.

x-x-x

-x-

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin en frottant ses yeux endormis et qu'il gagna la table des Gryffondor, Harry découvrit que ses inquiétudes à propos de rumeurs ne semblaient pas infondées. Les cancans semblaient se répandre dans la salle comme une toile d'araignée. S'asseyant à sa place habituelle, il s'autorisa un regard complet sur son entourage, pour découvrir qu'une fois de plus la moindre paire d'yeux dans la salle était posée sur lui. La Grande Salle était un peu plus grande que la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, et en conséquent, c'était légèrement plus troublant de s'y trouver le centre de l'attention. Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ceux-ci n'avaient apparemment rien remarqué.

Choisissant d'ignorer les regards dont on le gratifiait, Harry attrapa un toast et demanda poliment à Hermione de lui passer le beurre, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé que tout le monde le fixait. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'elle et tomba sur Malefoy qui venait d'entrer d'un pas nonchalant et parlait avec animation à ses amis. Elle ne pouvait laisser Harry être confronté à lui sans préparation, aussi elle se tourna et attira son attention en chuchotant :

— Harry !

Il y avait de l'urgence dans sa voix. Il lui jeta un drôle de regard par-dessus ses lunettes, penchant la tête de côté avec curiosité. Prenant ça comme un encouragement à poursuivre, elle reprit :

— Harry, tout le monde sait pour…

— Je crois que j'avais deviné ça, Hermione, l'interrompit-il avec finesse, un sourire dansant sur son visage.

Hermione avala sa salive et essaya d'expliquer :

— Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes très bien…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? On m'a jeté un sort qui m'a déguisé en fille, plus ou moins, et tout le monde le sait. J'ai survécu à des rumeurs avant ça, Hermione, et celle-ci est suffisamment marrante pour que même-moi je la trouve amusante.

Attaquant de front, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et lui dit :

— Harry, je pense que les rumeurs sont le moindre de tes soucis. Je crois que ce qui devrait vraiment t'inquiéter, c'est ça.

Hermione lui tendit une petite photo carrée.

— Apparemment, Colin avait son appareil avec lui hier soir, et il n'a pas pu résister à une telle opportunité.

Avec stupéfaction, Harry observa son portrait photographique qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la salle commune, la tête de côté et l'air de s'ennuyer. De temps en temps, sa main lissait sa jupe, mais il semblait peu concerné par les évènements, comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait là d'exceptionnel.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry éclata de rire. Il s'était demandé à quoi s'attendre, devant le ton sérieux d'Hermione, et ce n'était certainement pas à ça. Il avait appréhendé de mauvaises nouvelles et à se voir habillé d'une jupe et d'un chemisier, les cheveux séparés en deux couettes aux rubans roses, son anxiété disparut pour être remplacé par du pur amusement. Son rire sembla libérer la Grande Salle. Les étudiants qui étaient restés silencieux s'autorisèrent à glousser devant la photo, et ceux qui fixaient Harry retournèrent à leurs assiettes.

En sortant de la salle après le petit-déjeuner, Harry se retrouva face à Drago. _Mon petit ami_, songea-t-il avec un frisson de plaisir. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mais même ainsi, il restait plus petit que Drago. Il se prépara pour l'attaque dont il était certain que Drago allait le régaler, en dépit de leur nouveau statut.

Harry remarqua qu'il tenait une des photos qui circulaient dans l'école. Pincée entre deux doigts et un pouce, il lui jetait des regards occasionnels, comparant l'image au garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

— Tu sais quoi, Potter ?

Son ton était presque celui de la conversation, et il souriait largement.

— Je sais beaucoup de choses, Malefoy, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas me parler d'un truc complètement différent.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et claire. Une foule commençait à se masser autour d'eux, excitée par ce qui était le premier échange entre les deux ennemis, depuis leur retour à l'école. Drago haussa un sourcil, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse.

— Tu as retrouvé ta langue, on dirait. Ne me dis pas qu'elle était dans la gorge de la Demoiselle Belette.

Drago s'étouffa presque sur ces mots, mais l'expression de Harry en valait le coup. Le visage de celui-ci vira au blanc, avant que des tâches roses n'apparaissent sur ses joues. Il perdit un instant contenance, bafouillant :

— Non ! Non, c'était pas… pas là, comment…

Drago l'interrompit suavement, fier de mener le jeu aussi rapidement.

— Bien sûr que non, quelle question ! Considérant ces photos de toi que j'ai vues ce matin, il semble bien plus probable que ce soit la Belette à ta gauche que tu embrasses, désormais.

Harry se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Ron, avant de sauter en arrière, comme s'il avait été brûlé par la présence de son ami.

— Mais non, je veux dire… Berk ! C'est juste… Non, berk ! Faut-il vraiment que tu m'imposes de telles images ?

Les jérémiades de Harry étaient un triomphe dont Drago se délectait. Ron, pour sa part, semblait hésiter entre être aussi dégoûté que son ami, et offensé par sa réaction. Son visage déformé par une drôle d'expression, il sortit de la zone en pleine lumière pour se fondre au milieu de la foule, afin de ne plus attirer l'attention. Hermione fit sagement de même avant que son nom ne soit mentionné.

— Tu ne crois pas que je sais qui m'a fait ça ? questionna Harry, changeant de sujet.

Il eut un geste paresseux en direction de la photo dans la main de Drago. La seule réponse de celui-ci fut un sourire énigmatique.

— Je ne te savais pas si désireux de me voir en jupe courte, Malefoy !

Le sourire de Drago s'affadit légèrement, mais il répliqua de façon cinglante :

— C'était pas vraiment pour la jupe… Il fallait juste que quelqu'un se décide à s'occuper de tes cheveux.

Les spectateurs tournèrent leurs regards vers Harry, qui arborait un petit sourire similaire à celui de Drago. Sourire qui s'élargit comme il répondait calmement :

— Si je me souviens bien, c'est de ta faute si mes cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, hier soir.

Tout le monde en déduisit simplement qu'ils s'étaient battus, mais Drago rougit légèrement devant le sous-entendu.

— Il semble que j'aie eu le dessus, toutefois, pas vrai ? lança Drago.

Et par ça, il entendait tout ce qu'on pouvait en interpréter. Même le sens le plus évident ; particulièrement le sens le plus évident. Il avait gagné, après tout.

— Je suppose que oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un combat égal, hier soir. Toi et moi savons tout deux que j'aurais à peine besoin de lever un doigt sur toi, pour t'avoir étendu sur le dos, respirant à peine.

La peau pâle de Drago se colora de rose, les mots faisant monter la température de son corps – ou, plus exactement, les images que les mots évoquaient.

— Ah oui, et bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça c'est passé, hier ! Tu arrivais à peine à te tenir debout, quand j'en ai eu fini avec toi.

Il espérait pouvoir éclaircir ses idées, ou au moins détourner l'attention des autres sur Harry, pendant qu'il se recomposait une attitude.

— Toi non plus, et pourtant je ne me suis pas vraiment défendu.

Harry avait parlé calmement, ses sourcils légèrement haussés.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est moi qui ai eu le dernier sort, et tes petites mines d'écolière rougissante en sont le résultat.

Il avait gagné ; il avait définitivement gagné avec ça. Rien de ce que Harry pourrait dire ne…

— Si tu regardes la photo, je pense que tu réaliseras que je ne rougis pas vraiment. Surveille tes arrières, Malefoy, parce ce que bientôt, ce sera moi qui te ferai rougir.

Et là-dessus, Harry s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. La foule disparut, déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu une véritable bagarre. Les discussions s'orientèrent sur les moyens possibles de vengeance de Harry. Drago resta figé, choqué d'avoir d'une façon ou d'une cessé de mener dans cette dispute. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Harry comment ça se faisait quand ils se retrouveraient inévitablement ensemble en Potions, juste avant le dîner.

x-x-x

-x-

Sa moue déçue soigneusement en place, Drago se fraya un chemin furtif jusqu'à là où Harry était assis. Il jetait nonchalamment des regards noirs à Rogue, qui n'en semblait pas affecté. En y réfléchissant, les cheveux graisseux encadraient un visage qui était plutôt extatique. Drago se trouva soudainement et inexplicablement inquiet de ce large sourire. Se renfonçant dans sa chaise, il tenta un regard vers Harry. Il était clair que celui-ci avait également remarqué la joie évidente de Rogue, et il essayait d'en tirer une signification, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Drago vit ses dents pincer nerveusement le coin de sa lèvre inférieure et se délecta de savoir que lui aussi était autorisé à mordre cette lèvre. En retournant son attention vers Rogue, Drago découvrit, ainsi que le reste de la classe, ce que signifiait ce sourire.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer à travailler sur les poisons et les antidotes. Un membre de chaque binôme préparera le poison ; et l'autre l'antidote. A la fin de la leçon, nous testerons les deux sur celui qui aura fait la potion et observerons les résultats. Evidemment, nous ne pouvons faire cela avec chaque équipe, mais je suis sûr qu'une seule expérience suffira.

Son regard souriant se posa sur Harry et Drago, et ils surent tous deux qui boiraient la potion à la simple façon dont les yeux de Rogue s'attardèrent sur Harry et dont son sourire s'étira encore davantage sur son visage.

— Les consignes sont au tableau, fit-il avec un mouvement paresseux de sa baguette. Vous avez une heure. Vous pouvez commencer.

En soupirant, Harry commença à préparer son chaudron. Il alluma le feu à la main tandis qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour y verser la quantité d'eau nécessaire. Il éminça calmement les herbes sèches notées au tableau, tout en ignorant le blond à ses côtés, même quand il l'entendit renifler d'une façon qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il eut un sourire en coin, mais refusa de réagir autrement, de peur de perdre l'avance qu'il avait gagnée au petit-déjeuner.

Drago fronçait les sourcils devant les consignes pour le poison. Il les reconnaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'elles produisaient. Il commença à s'occuper de son propre chaudron, mais même en préparant ses ingrédients, ses yeux restaient traîner sans son autorisation sur l'autre jeu de consignes. Qu'est-ce que Rogue avait prévu de faire à Harry, au juste ? Drago renifla ; quoique ce soit, on pouvait être sûr que ce ne serait pas agréable. Il jeta un regard de côté à Harry, le voyant sourire en coin dans sa potion. Drago remarqua qu'il semblait avoir fini la base de sa potion, et qu'il s'occupait maintenant des ingrédients actifs. Inquiet, il accéléra son allure, espérant rattraper Harry pour s'assurer que le poison, quel qu'il fût, ne lui ferait pas trop de mal avant que Drago puisse le soigner.

Sa propre base une fois prête, Drago commença à piler le bézoard, qui était l'ingrédient principal de nombres d'antidotes. Il remua la potion jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende une fumée bleue pâle, et seulement alors il s'autorisa à retourner son attention sur Harry. Sa potion était faite, il était prêt, quelque soit l'horreur avec laquelle Rogue avait décidé d'empoisonner son petit ami. _Merlin empêche que ce soit quelque chose qui nous oblige à reporter notre rendez-vous de ce soir_ pria Drago, tout en forçant son expression à rester neutre. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air de s'inquiéter.

— Potter, comment as-tu réussi à faire tourner le vent en ta faveur aussi rapidement, ce matin ? s'enquit-il tout en observant Harry réduire en poudre les racines d'asphodèle, avec des gestes lents et délibérés.

Les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent sur un sourire énigmatique. Drago le fixait, fasciné, combattant l'impulsion d'abuser de ses lèvres ouvertes.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait tourner, Malefoy. Tu n'as jamais été en train de gagner.

— Mmmh, retarda Drago, comme s'il absorbait l'information. Peut-être. Je me demande combien de vérité il y a dans ce que tu as dit, par contre.

Même si son intonation était celle d'une affirmation, il était clair que Drago voulait une réponse.

— Ce que j'ai dit ? retourna Harry.

Il fit tomber les racines en poudre dans la potion rouge. Il l'observa avec satisfaction prendre la couleur argentée attendue, en produisant un brouillard blanc qui s'agitait à la surface.

— Franchement, Potter, même toi peux décrypter ça. Je me demandais si tu serais réellement capable de m'avoir étendu sur le dos, respirant à peine, en levant simplement un doigt sur moi.

Drago avait ronronné les mots et la satisfaction avec laquelle il observa le rouge monter aux joues d'Harry était comparable à celle avec laquelle celui-ci avait observé le bon déroulement de sa potion.

— On peut toujours vérifier, si tu penses que je mens. Même salle, onze heures et demie.

Les mots étaient si directs qu'un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Drago. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ses pensées revinrent lentement au cours, et il se demanda si Harry serait capable de le rejoindre ce soir-là. La voix de Rogue les informa que le temps était écoulé, et Drago se mit à paniquer soudainement. Il se força à ralentir sa respiration, et à se convaincre que Rogue aimait tourmenter tous les Gryffondor, et que peut-être, ce ne serait pas Harry qui boirait le poison.

— Potter, votre potion a l'air correcte. Buvez-en une coupe.

Rogue affichait un sourire méprisant, et jetait un regard dégoûté à la potion à la couleur parfaite. De plus en plus souvent depuis le début de la sixième année, Harry avait préparé correctement ses potions, et Rogue était embêté de ne plus pouvoir le mettre en échec. Au moins, il pouvait toujours l'empoisonner, se consolait-il.

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue et plongea une coupe de bois peu profonde dans le liquide. Il porta un toast en direction de Rogue avant de le boire, les yeux fermés, tendu d'appréhension. Drago observait, horrifié, et ses yeux retournèrent une fois de plus vers le tableau. Qu'est-ce que Harry avait ajouté, avant l'asphodèle ? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver, et que Drago devrait contrer ? Balayant frénétiquement les consignes, Drago trouva ce qu'il cherchait. De l'armoise. Quel était le poison produit lorsqu'on ajoutait des racines d'asphodèle en poudre à une décoction d'armoise ?

La compréhension se fit jour sur le visage choqué de Drago : il venait de se rappeler leur premier cours de Potions, tant d'années auparavant. Rogue eut un sourire en coin quand il s'en aperçut. Ses lèvres s'amincirent dans un rictus de satisfaction impressionnée, tandis que Harry s'effondrait soudainement sur sa chaise, la coupe vide. Le regard affolé, Drago bondit vers lui, le soutenant d'un bras. Il sentit la température de son corps chuter rapidement. Il se tourna vers Rogue, qui avait l'air parfaitement détendu.

— Parfait, maintenez-le un instant. Le temps n'a pas d'importance, alors je vais saisir l'occasion de parler de cette potion sans être interrompu.

A ces mots, plusieurs Serpentard se mirent à rire, et même quelques élèves d'autres Maisons sourirent un peu. Les Gryffondor, tout comme Drago, gardèrent un visage de marbre.

— Comme nombre d'entre vous l'ont deviné, je vous ai fait préparer la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, une puissante potion de sommeil qui ne devrait pas être utilisée en dehors des conditions de sécurité nécessaire. Potter restera tel qu'il est maintenant, à la frontière de la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui administre l'antidote. Même si elle n'est techniquement pas un poison, la Goutte est considérée comme dangereuse. On combat ses effets, comme ceux de nombreux poisons, avec un bézoard. Comme il est actuellement dans un état catatonique, la plus grande difficulté rencontrée par celui qui voudrait le réveiller…

Ici, Rogue eut un sourire méprisant, comme s'il doutait de l'existence d'une telle personne, avant de reprendre :

— serait de trouver un moyen pour administrer l'antidote. Un exemple célèbre de cette potion a été inséré dans une fiction moldue. La célèbre histoire de Roméo et Juliette repose sur l'utilisation de cette potion, pour simuler la mort de Juliette. Bien que la légende se termine par une tragédie, dans la réalité, Roméo recouvrit ses lèvres de l'antidote et réveilla ainsi Juliette en l'embrassant.

Rogue avait l'air dégoûté par ce geste si romantique.

— Soyez assuré que l'on ne vous demandera pas de répéter une telle action si vous pouvez penser à une alternative, Monsieur Malefoy, susurra Rogue, causant une vague de petits rires dans la classe.

Seul Drago ne se trouva pas amusé. Il essayait désespérément de se rappeler comment délivrer un antidote à une personne inconsciente. S'il étalait la potion sur les lèvres d'Harry, l'instinct les lui ferait lécher. Il faudrait plusieurs essais pour en appliquer une pleine dose, mais ça devrait marcher. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, par contre.

— Granger, tiens Potter pendant que je fais ça, aboya Drago.

Choquée qu'il l'ait appelée à l'aide, Hermione s'approcha et maintint Harry contre elle, sans trop de difficultés. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choquée : que Drago l'ait appelée par son nom, et l'ait choisie pour l'aider au lieu d'un de ses amis, ou bien qu'il ait décidé de tenter de soigner Harry tout court.

Tout le monde observa avec curiosité Drago plonger précautionneusement son doigt dans la potion, le recouvrant d'une pâte vaguement bleutée. Il l'étala sur les lèvres déjà bleues de Harry et vit avec soulagement une langue rose émerger pour récupérer le liquide. Il avala automatiquement tandis que Drago utilisait sa main pour masser doucement la gorge de Harry.

Rogue eut un hochement de tête appréciatif qui fut ignoré par Drago, occupé à appliquer deux couches supplémentaires. Peut-être qu'une couche de plus, et Harry se réveillerait. Il caressa délibérément les lèvres de Harry de ses doigts, presque trop inquiet pour être pleinement affecté par le degré d'intimité du geste. La langue de Harry sortit sans préambule, entoura le doigt de Drago et l'attira derrière ses lèvres.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent, et il s'écarta presque totalement, avant de sentir la douce succion sur son doigt. Réprimant un gémissement, Drago se figea complètement, fasciné par la sensation de la langue de Harry qui explorait méthodiquement son doigt. Ses dents butèrent légèrement sur l'articulation, et Drago se mit à respirer plus vite. Finalement, Harry recula, abandonnant Drago dans une transe excitée où il n'avait plus conscience de son entourage. Il se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres d'Harry, seulement pour se trouver confronté à ses yeux verts étrécis.

— Ne vas pas croire que nous sommes quittes, Malefoy, murmura doucement Harry.

Ses mots ramenèrent Drago à la réalité, et à tous les yeux dans la classe fixés sur lui. Il eut un sourire méprisant, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il observa avec intensité Harry se relever et remercier Hermione pour l'avoir tenu. Il l'assura qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul désormais. Les élèves quittèrent la salle quand la cloche retentit, en parlant avec animation des évènements de la leçon sur leur chemin pour prendre le repas du soir.

x-x-x

-x-

Il était onze heures et demie, et cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes que Drago attendait impatiemment. Pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce que Harry arrive en avance, loin de là, pour être honnête. Mais il ne tenait pas en place dans la salle commune, et il avait eu besoin de bouger. Sauf que ces quinze dernières minutes, il n'avait pas réellement bougé non plus, et il commençait à nouveau à se sentir agité. Harry n'était peut-être pas en retard, mais il ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que Drago ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Il commença à sous-peser l'idée de se précipiter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, et demander s'il pouvait parler à Harry. Ça entraînerait sûrement des réactions, et ça apprendrait à Harry à être à l'heure la prochaine fois. Il venait juste de parvenir à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sous ses doigts. Harry se tenait là, nimbé par la lumière basse du couloir, et avait l'air surpris d'avoir trouvé Drago à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Avant qu'il se soit complètement remis de ce choc, il fut attiré à l'intérieur, et la porte claqua derrière lui. On le plaqua contre, et la poignée s'incrusta dans son dos, tandis que Drago s'agrippait à ses vêtements.

Harry se trouva incapable de répondre à son accueil, sa bouche se trouvant distraite par des dents incisives et une langue curieuse. Puisqu'il ne pouvait s'exprimait verbalement, ce furent les mains d'Harry qui parlèrent pour lui. Elles explorèrent le corps de Drago sans se soucier de demander son avis au cerveau d'Harry. Il ne vit pas de raison de protester quand elles se glissèrent dans les poches de derrière du jeune homme, et caressèrent ses fesses à travers le tissu, arrachant à Drago un gémissement sourd qui tomba directement dans la bouche de Harry.

S'arrachant violemment à ses bras, Drago lui jeta un regard sévère.

— Je t'ai attendu, se plaignit-il.

Sa voix était basse, comme une caresse sur les lèvres de Harry, tandis qu'il murmurait contre elles.

— Je ne suis pas en retard, répondit celui-ci, la voix pantelante.

Il pouvait sentir un bleu se former dans le bas de ses reins, là où la poignée de la porte s'enfonçait dans sa chair. L'assaut de Drago avait été d'une telle véhémence que ses lèvres le picotaient légèrement. Il était bien trop distrait pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire. Drago rit. Dans cette position, il pouvait sentir l'érection grandissante de Harry. Il se recula abruptement, arrachant à Harry un son qui exprimait sa frustration. Drago s'assit sur le bureau du professeur et le fixa, un sourcil relevé.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'était clairement pas impressionné par la performance de Harry.

Celui-ci n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était censé faire, et il se laissa simplement glisser le long de la porte, déçu par la soudaine perte de contact.

— Alors quoi ? rétorqua-t-il avec impatience, tout en étendant ses jambes devant lui, de façon confortable.

— Comment comptes-tu faire pour m'avoir étendu sur le dos, hors d'haleine, simplement en posant un doigt sur moi ? fut la réponse de Drago.

Il observa la compréhension s'étaler sur le visage de Harry, décrispant son expression.

— Oh, ça. Et bien, j'ai quelques idées, fit-il d'un air bravache.

Il n'y avait pas réfléchi, et n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Mais voir les yeux de Drago caresser son visage depuis trois mètres de distance raffermit sa résolution.

— Eloquent, Potter, comme toujours, ricana Drago.

A ces mots, quelque chose déforma les traits de Harry, et Drago fut soudainement inquiet.

— Tu préférerais peut-être que je te jette un maléfice ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Son humeur avait viré à l'orage quand Drago l'avait appelé Potter. Il avait espéré un peu plus d'intimité dans leur relation.

— Merlin, non ! Harry, pourquoi me jetterais-tu des maléfices quand tu peux me mettre dans un état pareil, simplement en léchant mon doigt comme ça en Potions ?

Le rapide changement d'humeur de Harry l'avait tellement embrouillé qu'il venait de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait, sans censure. Mais quoi qu'il ait dit, cela sembla avoir fait l'affaire, car Harry souriait à nouveau.

— Vraiment ? Un état pareil ? C'est à dire ?

Ce n'était pas seulement pour torturer Drago avec ce qu'il savait être une franchise non intentionnelle : Harry était réellement curieux.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ça a été suffisant pour me conduire dans cette pièce avec quinze minutes d'avance – alors que je mets un point d'honneur à toujours arriver en retard parce que ça fait chic. Suffisant aussi pour que je me jette sur toi au moment où je t'ai vu, répondit Drago, abandonnant ce qu'il restait de sa fierté.

— Alors tu veux vraiment être avec moi ? demanda Harry.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire disparaître l'irritation de Drago. Harry était toujours assis par terre, ses jambes étendues devant lui de façon peu élégante. Son visage était tourné vers Drago, et ses yeux l'imploraient de répondre.

— Evidemment, Harry. Tout ça est peut-être rapide, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne le veux pas.

Sa voix s'était adoucie, et il attendit pour avoir la réponse également douce de Harry. Pas si douce que ça, en fait.

— Formidable ! Je ferais mieux de mettre au travail, alors ! fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Drago était sur le point de protester, ne voyant pas de quoi Harry parlait, mais celui-ci se pencha en avant, ôtant sa robe et sa cravate, avant de se rasseoir confortablement, ne portant plus que sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes, s'étirant de façon languide avant de reporter son regard sur Drago. L'attention de celui-ci avait été captivée dès qu'il avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements. Harry réalisa alors qu'accomplir ce qui n'avait été qu'une provocation pourrait bien être plus facile que ce qu'il pensait.

Les yeux fermés afin de faire abstraction de son auditoire, Harry s'occupa de lui-même, espérant que le spectacle serait suffisant pour Drago. Se rappelant de son commentaire à propos de ce qui s'était passé en Potions, Harry força ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir en y glissant deux doigts qu'il commença à agacer de sa langue, jusqu'à s'arracher à lui-même un gémissement sourd. D'une main paresseuse, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, en écartant les pans pour révéler la poitrine musclée en-dessous. De là où se tenait Drago lui parvint un son étouffé qui ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement, et il se félicita intérieurement pour cette introduction bien choisie.

De ses doigts humides de salive, Harry traça un chemin descendant de son menton à la morsure laissée par Drago sur sa clavicule. Il passa lentement ses ongles sur la zone de peau assombrie qui commençait à cicatriser. Il écorcha la surface d'un ongle brutal et poussa un sifflement. La pression douloureuse lui arracha un juron inaudible. Il choisit de se concentrer ailleurs, faisant glisser son ongle de la morsure jusqu'à son téton durci, maintenant une pression suffisante pour laisser une marque rose dans le sillage de son doigt.

Il fit des cercles lents autour du mamelon et entendit Drago en gémir de frustration à l'autre bout de la pièce. Prenant cela pour un encouragement, il fit rouler son téton entre un doigt et un pouce, d'abord précautionneusement, puis suffisamment fort pour lui tirer un cri. Il avait presque oublié le but de cette démonstration ; son autre main reposait sur ses genoux, lourde sur son érection grandissante. Seulement _presque_, toutefois. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Drago qui était assis sur le bureau, immobile, les pupilles élargies, les lèvres entrouvertes, son érection évidente.

Sa poitrine semblait à peine se soulever, et Harry aurait souri de cette réussite s'il n'avait craint que cela ne risque de détruire l'ambiance qu'il venait de créer. Il se leva lentement, comme pour éviter d'effaroucher Drago avec des mouvements brusques, et il laissa la chemise tomber complètement, se retrouvant à moitié nu devant son copain. Trop résolu pour se sentir nerveux ou gêné, il avança jusqu'à lui, en remuant sensuellement des hanches. Il se tint devant Drago, qui respirait par petites bouffées imprécises, et il tendit la main vers lui.

Il laissa son doigt, encore un peu humide de s'être aventuré dans sa bouche, courir sur la joue de Drago, avant d'atterrir soudainement au centre de sa poitrine. Harry appliqua une légère pression, incitant Drago à s'allonger en arrière sur le bureau. Comme il s'exécutait, le doigt se retira soudainement, et Drago posa des yeux interrogatifs sur le visage tout à coup largement souriant de son ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

C'était embêtant, car cela ne lui donnait pas l'air aussi menaçant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— Ma victoire, Drago, répondit Harry.

Il se déporta vers l'avant de façon à ce que cuisses frôlent les tibias de Drago, qui dépassaient du rebord du bureau.

— Ta victoire ? s'enquit-il.

Il essaya de s'asseoir, son incompréhension dépassant son désir.

— Toi, pantelant, sur le dos, ne pouvant ni ne voulant résister, expliqua Harry, amenant Drago à réaliser – et à rougir.

— Et bien, il semble que tu ais eu raison, répondit-il d'une voix précipitée, comme si les mots lui faisaient mal. Ça te dit de voir ce que je suis capable de te faire, maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête et Drago se mit en devoir de se venger, le faisant fondre à ses pieds en lui rendant la pareille en se donnant à son tour en spectacle, même si son public participa nettement plus. Vers la fin de la nuit, les deux garçons étaient repus, et Drago avait complètement oublié la menace de vengeance de Harry, pour l'avoir déguisé en fille.

De son côté, Harry n'avait pas oublié, mais il comptait tirer parti de l'ignorance de Drago pour le surprendre. Comme un plan se formait dans son esprit, Harry eut un léger sourire en coin, et il manqua presque le regard interrogateur que Drago lui lança devant cette expression inhabituelle. Ne voulant pas se trahir, il détourna son attention en se glissant insidieusement contre lui et en murmurant de façon intime :

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Drago.

Ses paroles furent récompensées d'un baiser bref et bouillant, et quand ils se séparèrent les lèvres de Harry formèrent les mots « Mon héros », tirant un éclat de rire à chacun des deux garçons.

La menace d'être découverts leur revint en mémoire lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent au-dessus d'eux, leur rappelant que Rusard faisait toujours des rondes. Drago soupira et suggéra qu'ils aillent se coucher. Hochant la tête, Harry s'arracha à lui et se tourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à se faufiler à l'extérieur. Drago le rattrapa par le bras comme il entrouvrait la porte, et l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser léger sur son front. Pouffant légèrement, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Bonne nuit, Drago, dit-il doucement en passant la porte.

— Bonne nuit, Miss Couettes, répliqua automatiquement Drago.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit de façon presque effrayante. Heureusement, il tournait le dos à Drago et celui-ci ne vit pas son visage réjoui lorsqu'il eut une illumination : il savait quand mettre en place sa blague.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'être au match Serpentard vs Poussouffle du weekend à venir.


	3. La vérité toute nue

**NdT** : Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic', j'espère que ça vous aura plu

* * *

**3. La vérité toute nue**

La nuit précédant le match, Drago mit abruptement un terme à leur rendez-vous, au bout de seulement une demi-heure.

— Il faut que je sois bien reposé pour être au mieux de mes capacités demain, annonça-t-il avec hauteur.

Il jeta un regard sombre à Harry quand celui-ci commença à rire et embrassa son nez en jouant.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu me battre ? Parce que tu restais éveillé la nuit précédente et que tu ne te « reposais » pas ?

Harry avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches, et essayait de donner à sa voix un ton qui semble au moins à moitié réprobateur, même s'il contenait un nouvel accès de rire. Il ne glousserait pas ; ce n'était tout simplement pas un comportement acceptable pour un garçon que d'être enclin à glousser.

— Et si c'était le cas ? demanda Drago de façon entendue.

Il se recula pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Il haussa un sourcil devant Harry, qui venait de perdre son expression concentrée – due au fait qu'il retenait des gloussements.

— Si c'était le cas, alors tu n'as aucune excuse pour perdre le match de demain, parce que si tu le perds, ça voudra que tu as une autre raison, à part moi pour « ne pas te reposer ».

— Je vais gagner, dit Drago en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry de ses bras et en l'attirant plus près. Et pas parce que c'est le premier rendez-vous galant que j'abrège, mais parce que je ne joue pas contre toi.

— _Reste_, supplia Harry quand Drago recula.

Mais le mot sortit sous forme d'un sifflement à peine perceptible qui poussa Drago à accrocher son regard quasi désespérément. Harry était sur le point de s'excuser pour son glissement involontaire en Fourchelang, quand Drago se jeta soudain en avant et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Et lorsque Harry détacha sa bouche de lui pour respirer, il ne fut pas libéré de l'assaut pour autant, son cou étant la victime suivante du zèle de Drago.

— Dis-en plus, Harry, s'il te plaît, supplia Drago, en s'appuyant contre les hanches de l'autre.

Le tour pris par les évènements fit sourire Harry largement et il obtempéra avec plaisir, sifflant des choses dépourvues de sens dans l'oreille de Drago, et se délectant du manque de résistance à présent offert par son copain. Inversant leurs rôles, Harry se retrouva à ravager le pouls de Drago, massant la peau désormais sensible par les vibrations produites par ses sifflements. Ses mains couraient sauvagement, caressant et pressant et affirmant ses droits sur le corps de Drago.

— _A moi_, siffla-t-il.

Il mordit tandis que ses mains glissaient derrière Drago, s'emparant du territoire familier de ses fesses.

— Harry ! Il faut que tu… il faut que tu arrêtes pour que je puisse partir, pleurnicha Drago d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

— Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête, murmura Harry contre sa peau, qu'il effleura de ses dents.

Il fut récompensé par un souffle choqué qu'il se redressa pour recueillir sur les lèvres de Drago. Respirant lourdement, Drago lutta pour réagir :

— Tu as raison, je ne veux pas, mais je veux me reposer pour le match de demain.

Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement déçu quand Harry fit un pas en arrière, et plaça un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de traverser la place d'un pas nonchalant.

— Bonne chance, au fait. Tu sais qu'il faut que tu gagnes pour qu'on puisse jouer l'un contre l'autre ensuite, pas vrai ? jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il inspectait le couloir pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de danger.

— Je sais, et merci, Harry, répondit doucement Drago.

A ces mots, Harry lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de disparaître.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Drago pénétrait en catimini dans les cachots. Il souriait béatement dans l'obscurité, car personne ne devait le voir arborer une mine si dégradante. Harry était déjà confortablement installé dans son lit, et méditait sur l'usage d'un certain sort pour modifier les couleurs et les emblèmes de la plupart des tissus, serviettes comprises.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent en ayant hâte d'être au match du lendemain, l'un parce qu'il jouerait sa première partie de l'année, l'autre parce qu'il anticipait avec plaisir la fin du match.

x-x-x

-x-

Les acclamations dans les tribunes s'étaient depuis longtemps éteintes, l'écho de la victoire de Serpentard se résumait maintenant à des cris réjouis dans leurs vestiaires. Dans les intervalles de calme entre les braillements ravis, on pouvait entendre à travers les murs fins le bruit de centaines de paires de pieds, redescendant lentement la colline vers le château. Drago Malefoy se pavanait dans l'allée entre les bancs, félicitant paresseusement ses équipiers et ne faisant aucun effort pour commencer à se changer, même si certains étaient déjà prêts à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Harry Potter attendait silencieusement, dissimulé par sa cape d'invisibilité. La justesse de ses prévisions quant à la réaction de son copain à sa victoire au Quidditch le faisait sourire. Ce n'est que lorsque les vestiaires se furent complètement vidés, et que Drago se pensa seul, qu'il commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements et rentra dans la douche. Résistant à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil furtif – voir le corps nu de Drago avait de grandes chances de perturber ses plans – Harry se concentra sur la tâche de localiser le casier de Drago. Harry accomplit sa mission avec soin et quitta la pièce en laissant sa carte, avant de rejoindre à son tour la Grande Salle.

Drago n'avait rien entendu et chantait joyeusement sous la douche. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour laver et passer de la lotion sur ses cheveux, avant de simplement réfléchir à les sécher. S'extirpant de sous le jet, il s'ébroua, attrapa sa baguette et la dirigea sur lui pour enlever le gros de l'humidité. Puis il voulut se rhabiller. Le choc lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, en voyant le contenu de son casier, avant qu'ils ne s'étrécissent de colère. Il se saisit vivement de la carte en grommelant de façon révoltée. Il sentit ses joues rougir, comme Harry le lui avait promis.

x-x-x

-x-

— Oh, allez Harry ! Donne-nous au moins un indice ! pleurnicha Ron.

Un chœur d'approbations retentit à leur table.

— Vous verrez ce que j'ai fait bien assez tôt, répondit Harry d'un ton suffisant, prenant plaisir à la réaction choquée de ses amis.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ? questionna Seamus.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage comme Harry hochait la tête.

— Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

Sa voix était légèrement inquiète, elle soupesait clairement les conséquences que cela aurait.

— Non, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. J'ai peut-être un peu endommagé sa fierté, mais rien de plus, lui assura Harry.

Sa propre ruse lui tira un grand sourire.

— Harry, je n'aime pas ce sourire, gronda Hermione. Je veux que tu me dises…

— Harry James Couettes Potter !

Le cri strident résonna follement dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir violemment sur le passage de la seule personne qui n'était pas encore arrivée au repas jusqu'à maintenant. Harry lui fit un signe de tête.

— Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? murmura-t-il doucement à l'intention d'Hermione.

Il n'obtint qu'un silence choqué en guise de réponse. Drago Malefoy, Attrapeur victorieux du premier match de la saison se tenait dans l'entrée, la rougeur gênée sur ses joues étant assortie avec la seule chose qu'il portait : une serviette écarlate Gryffondor, ornée d'un lion d'or rugissant.

Ses pieds nus martelèrent le sol de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve juste en face d'Harry, seulement séparé de lui par la largeur de la table. Ses cheveux toujours légèrement humides collaient à ses joues rosies comme s'ils essayaient de les rafraîchir. Si c'était le cas, cette tentative échouait lamentablement.

L'image même de la sérénité, Harry se contenta de relever un sourcil et de s'enquérir :

— Couettes ?

Il était calme, même s'il savait que l'attention de tous dans la salle, professeurs compris, était braquée sur lui.

— Oui, « Miss Couettes », cracha Drago. Ça semble un surnom approprié.

— C'est plutôt approprié, je m'interrogeais seulement…

Il pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il était en train d'y réfléchir.

— Je… Tu… Ce n'est pas la question ! bafouilla Drago, outré que sa langue ait fourché et qu'il ait appelé Harry en public par le nom qu'il lui réservait en privé.

— Ah bon ? demanda innocemment Harry.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

— Non, je suppose que tu as raison. Continue, Drago.

La moitié des élèves de la salle, qui avaient retenu leur souffle pendant l'échange jusqu'à maintenant, s'étouffèrent en entendant Harry s'adresser à Drago de façon si détendue. Personne ne semblait capable de réagir, tout le monde attendait de voir la suite des évènements. Sauf Dumbledore, qui avait joyeusement fait apparaître quelques sorbets au citron et s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil pour profiter du spectacle.

— Tu es le plus… je veux dire, comment peux-tu être assis là et… Pas croyable…

Drago poursuivait ses récriminations avec un certain manque de cohérence. Il fixa Harry et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre : celui-ci lui souriait comme si ceci était une simple conversation entre amis. Drago tenta de retrouver un minimum de contrôle, et prit une grande inspiration tremblante avant de poursuivre.

— Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes vêtements ?

Sa voix était menaçante et ses yeux s'étrécirent comme pour souligner à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Si Harry avait eu l'intention de répondre, sa réplique aurait été inintelligible. La question de Drago avait été tout ce que la salle attendait pour prendre la pleine mesure de la situation. Des éclats de rire explosèrent depuis chaque table, jusqu'à ce que tous les étudiants et une large part des professeurs soient en train de s'esclaffer.

Devant cette explosion soudaine et bruyante, Drago se retrouva avec l'air apeuré d'un lapin aux oreilles rabattues en arrière. Son regard désespéré se posa sur Rogue, mais son appel muet resta ignoré par le Maître des Postions qui eut un reniflement amusé, se débattant pour pleinement conserver son self-control dans cette ambiance de folie. Son attention était entièrement détournée de la supplique de son filleul par le combat qu'il menait contre ses propres lèvres, lesquelles se rebellaient pour former un sourire qu'il refusait d'autoriser. Drago se tourna vers Harry avec désespoir. L'autre se contentait de sourire d'un air entendu.

— Je t'ai fait rougir, articula-t-il.

Son sourire s'adoucit devant la gêne évidente de Drago. Il dégagea sa frange de devant ses yeux et s'autorisa à balayer du regard le corps de Drago, et se retrouva à rougir lui aussi.

A aucun moment en concevant son plan il n'avait réfléchi au fait que, conséquemment à leurs nombreuses rencontres amoureuses, non seulement le corps de Drago serait exposé, mais aussi les marques qu'il y avait laissées. Drago prit conscience de son regard et baissa la tête pour apercevoir à son tour les griffures et les marques de dents.

Il leva un sourcil devant l'embarras croissant de Harry, voyant là finalement la possibilité de regagner le contrôle. Il se tourna lentement, présentant son dos à Harry. Celui-ci était couvert de marques rouges. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment Harry réagissait. La bouche de celui-ci s'était grande ouverte de surprise. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'avoir été aussi violent. Se retrouver confronté à un pareil entrelacs de marques qu'il avait causées était une méthode très directe de le lui faire savoir. Avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à réagir, la voix de Ron surplomba le vacarme :

— Bon sang, Malefoy ! On dirait que tu as été attaqué par une bête sauvage !

Devant la bruyante intervention de Ron, beaucoup d'étudiants firent silence à nouveau pour entendre ce qui se dirait. S'adressant toujours à Harry, Drago renifla :

— Oui, un lion en serait une bonne description.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Harry répliqua :

— C'est toujours mieux que des morsures de serpent, je suppose.

— Peut-être, Miss Couettes.

Drago parlait maintenant de façon détendue.

— C'est une honte que personne ne se soit jamais occupé d'arranger ce qui te sert de cheveux correctement.

— Je ne crois pas que les couettes étaient vraiment mon style, fit Harry, laconique.

Il regarda avec méfiance Drago tirer sa baguette de dieu-sait-où sous sa serviette.

— Non, en effet. Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de beaucoup mieux, si on m'en donnait l'occasion, répondit Drago d'une voix onctueuse.

Il faisait maintenant tourner pensivement sa baguette, les yeux accrochés aux cheveux d'Harry.

— On ferait mieux d'y aller, Harry ! siffla Hermione en le tirant par le bras.

Mais il secoua la tête, peu désireux de faire machine arrière.

— Sachant le nombre d'heures que tu passes à te coiffer et te pomponner, j'ai bien peur que tu n'ais à t'occuper d'une barbe de belle longueur, le temps que tu en ais fini avec mes cheveux !

L'espace d'un moment, Drago sembla sur le point de répliquer verbalement, mais brusquement, il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort en direction de Harry. La lumière vert-argentée dansa un moment dans ses cheveux, avant d'y imprimer une forte secousse, causant une tension inhabituelle au niveau des racines. Quand la lumière disparut, Harry eut la distincte impression qu'il allait beaucoup moins aimer ses cheveux désormais, impression confirmée par les visages horrifiés à la table des Gryffondor.

Quoi que Drago ait fait, cela avait allongé ses cheveux, si bien que Harry pouvait en voir une partie du coin de l'œil. Ce qu'il voyait n'était certainement pas le noir auquel il était habitué. A la place, ses cheveux étaient méchés de vert et argent. Repoussant la longue frange de devant son visage, Harry se pinça le nez dans un geste concentré avant de se venger d'un sort or et argent, qui s'enroula autour de Drago, remplaçant sa serviette par une robe de sorcier.

Souriant largement, celui-ci pensa qu'il avait dû y avoir une erreur avec le sort, et fit demi-tour joyeusement, décidant qu'il avait remporté cette manche. En le regardant fièrement tracer son chemin hors de la Grande Salle, les gens se remirent à pouffer de rire. Sur le dos de sa cape étaient brodés en lettres d'or scintillantes les mots « I love Harry Potter ». Ils ressortaient brillamment sur le fond sombre de la robe.

x-x-x

-x-

Harry se demandait paresseusement comment de temps il faudrait à Drago pour réaliser le problème avec sa cape. Il avait cru que voir tout le monde (y compris un certain nombre de Serpentard) ricaner discrètement dans la Grande Salle aurait mis son copain sur la voie, mais apparemment, ça allait prendre un peu plus de temps que cela.

Se relaxant confortablement dans son siège, maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus d'attaque, Harry continua à manger, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage entre chaque bouchée. Petit à petit, tout le monde autour de lui se mit à faire de même, et finalement, le dîner reprit normalement.

De façon surprenante, les professeurs ne firent pas de commentaires, jugeant apparemment que les deux garçons s'étaient suffisamment punis l'un l'autre. Ou bien, pour la majorité d'entre eux, trouvant simplement la situation trop amusante pour mériter des punitions. Dumbledore agissait comme si toute l'affaire avait eu lieu pour son seul plaisir. Il souriait jovialement, et discutait avec les autres profs qui étaient toujours un peu ahuris.

— Bon, Harry, je suis contente que tu n'ais rien fait de dangereux, mais tu pourrais toujours avoir des problèmes…

— Hermione… commença-t-il à protester.

Mais sa voix fut noyée par l'explosion d'acclamations de la part des garçons de Gryffondor.

— Punaise, c'était génial, Harry ! J'aurais jamais pensé à lui piquer ses fringues !

— Merlin, tu as vu sa tête quand il a débarqué ici ? Et il avait l'air mort de trouille quand tout le monde s'est mis à rire, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un éclat de rire ! s'exclama Seamus. En y réfléchissant, ça pourrait bien être le cas.

— La serviette, vieux, ça c'était bien vu ! L'attention prêtées aux détails, sacrément chouette !

Et ça continua ainsi, volant au-dessus de la tête de Harry comme lorsqu'il esquivait un Cognard. Il mâchonnait son hachis Parmentier en pensant toujours à Drago et en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il se rendrait compte, pour la cape.

— Bon, et pour tes cheveux, Harry ? demanda soudain Hermione d'un ton concerné.

Elle observait la coiffure aux couleurs de Serpentard qui cascadait sur les épaules de Harry.

— Mmmh, j'sais pas, franchement, répondit-il vaguement. Ça ne m'ennuie pas vraiment vu que je peux pas les voir.

Hermione prit cela comme une requête et fit apparaître un miroir, le tenant juste devant le visage de Harry. Poussant un soupir, celui-ci abandonnant sa fourchette pour examiner son reflet.

— Génial ! s'exclama-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

A ces mots, tous ceux qui l'entouraient le fixèrent, choqués. Les ignorant pour l'instant, Harry continua à évaluer l'apparence de ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours répartis en touffes désordonnées autour de sa tête, sauf que maintenant, ils descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules dans le dos, et la frange tombait en permanence devant ses yeux. La longueur lui allait bien, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé par la teinte.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Drago avait réussi à donner a ses cheveux exactement la couleur de ses yeux, des racines à la pointe, avec un balayage argenté qui scintillait quand il bougeait la tête. L'effet d'ensemble était plutôt impressionnant, et Harry se retrouva à l'apprécier malgré lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « génial », mon pote ?

Ron pencha la tête de côté, confus, ne voyant pas ce que Harry pourrait bien aimer dans cette situation peu confortable.

— Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que la couleur fait ressortir mes yeux ? demanda Harry d'une voix faussement blessée.

Il fit la moue et battit des cils en repoussant la frange de devant son visage. Hermione prit la parole en souriant :

— Je dois admettre qu'il avait raison en disant qu'il était capable d'arranger tes cheveux, Harry. Ta coiffure ne t'a jamais aussi bien été que maintenant !

— Evidemment, que j'avais raison, Granger.

Personne n'avait remarqué le retour de Drago, à la table des Gryffondor. Ils avaient été trop occupés à rire des idioties de Harry pour entendre le silence de mort qui avait recouvert la salle à la vue du blond, qui serait forcément furieux. Là, ils tournèrent tous leurs visages vers lui, le rire mourant sur leurs lèvres.

— Alors comme ça tu apprécies ton nouveau style, hein Potter ?

Drago eut un sourire méprisant, mais son ton était léger en dépit de son expression dure.

— Heu, pour tout dire, oui. Merci.

Harry sourit, secoua ses cheveux pour dégager sa vue une fois de plus. Il avait réussi à avoir l'air reconnaissant pour de bon. Drago secoua légèrement la tête devant les bêtises de Harry, luttant pour ne pas sourire à son tour.

— Et moi qui pensait qu'il fallait que je revienne pour régler ça afin que ta petite tête de Gryffondor n'implose pas à cause des méchantes couleurs de Serpentard… fit Drago avec condescendance.

— Nan, c'est bon, répondit joyeusement Harry. Et toi ? pas de soucis avec tes vêtements ?

Cela avait été dit avec un peu plus d'appréhension. Harry grimaça presque en attendant la réponse de Drago, conscient que tout le monde autour de lui se préparait à une explosion.

Drago leva un sourcil, faisant durer le suspense en défaisant lentement l'attachant de sa cape et en la faisant tourner de façon à pouvoir voir les mots brodés. Ses mains rejoignirent ses yeux dans leur inspection. Le silence dans la salle était assourdissant, tous attendaient qu'il parle.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était en train de s'interroger sur comment faire pour extraire un bonbon au citron de son emballage sans causer un bruit de papier froissé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils comme la réponse lui échappait, avant de lancer un Silencio informulé et de profiter de ses bonbons. Ses yeux revinrent à la confrontation qui avait lieu entre ses étudiants.

Plus loin à la même table, Rogue priait pour que Drago ne commette rien d'embarrassant pour sa Maison. S'il criait comme une fille, Rogue pourrait être forcé de jeter un Oubliettes généralisé à toute la salle, et l'effort impliqué par cette idée ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler, terriblement conscient que tout le monde dans la pièce s'était penché en avant sur son siège pour mieux voir. C'est-à-dire, tout le monde sauf Harry, qui à la place se déporta en arrière, comme pour accroître la distance entre lui et Drago. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire en coin devant cette réaction. Il tenait Harry sous son regard, observant l'autre se trémousser inconfortablement sur son siège.

Il finit par se fatiguer de faire durer le suspense et énonça sa sentence d'une voix traînante :

— En vérité, la qualité de la broderie n'est pas si affreuse que cela. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en accommoder.

Drago trouva très amusantes les réactions choquées, et les prit comme une revanche sur ceux qui avaient ri de lui précédemment. Harry semblait troublé et un peu effrayé, comme s'il avait vraiment voulu interroger Drago plus avant, mais qu'il ne craigne qu'une telle investigation ne lui vaille la castration. Drago le gratifia d'un sourire animal, lui rappelant qu'il avait des raisons pour ne pas souhaiter faire de lui un eunuque. Cela donna à Harry le courage de formuler sa question.

— Et la nature de la broderie ? Le, heu, choix des mots ne te dérange pas ?

Sa voix était hésitante. Il savait que Drago appréciait plutôt d'être le centre de l'attention, mais s'inquiétait quant au point culminant du spectacle. Il ne devait pas être déçu, s'avéra-t-il.

— Et bien, il faut admettre que c'était un peu direct, chéri, mais je sais qu'être exposé à un manque de subtilité est une des conséquences obligées quand on sort avec un Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas été vraiment subtile, la nuit dernière, donc ce n'était pas tellement une surprise. Heureusement, il se trouve que je m'habitue à ta non-subtilité, et des petits tours comme aujourd'hui valent le coup en regard de ce que j'obtiendrai ensuite.

Drago termina en lorgnant vers Harry de façon suggestive. Le jeune homme prit une telle couleur qu'un flamant rose aurait eu honte de se trouver à ses côtés, car il n'aurait pu rivaliser avec cette teinte.

La salle dans son ensemble éclata de rire devant ce que les mots de Drago impliquaient, et leur effet évident sur Harry. Il pouvait entendre les commentaires suffoqués au rythme de :

— Elle est bonne celle-là, Malefoy ! Toi et l'Elu !

Et :

— Tu m'as presque fait marcher !

— Eux deux ensemble ? C'est grotesque !

Et ainsi de suite.

Harry sentit son visage lentement retrouver une température normale. Pour la plupart, il ignorait les commentaires, ainsi que les grimaces censées mimer des baisers que Ron produisait entre deux éclats de rire. Drago ne réagissait pas de la même façon. Il sentait l'irritation le gagner, supportant mal que personne ne le croie. Et par ailleurs, il se sentait devenir possessif à voir les autres jeter des coups d'œil appréciatifs à Harry, imaginant la scène que Drago venait de décrire.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, écartant pour ce faire Granger et Weasley (ce qui le fit souhaiter désespérément de pouvoir prendre une douche), Drago saisit les mains de Harry dans les siennes et l'attira à lui, parvenant d'une façon ou d'une autre à le faire passer de son côté sans trop de dérangement. Tout le monde riait toujours, mais Drago savait qu'il avait un moyen de les faire taire. Harry recula pour échapper au sourire prédateur qui le surplombait, seulement pour découvrir qu'un bras s'était faufilé autour de sa taille, et qu'une main dans le creux de son dos rendait impossible toute retraite. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil angoissé à Drago, Harry ferma très fort les yeux, s'attendant à moitié à un coup.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sous le choc quand il sentit des lèvres familières sur les siennes, avant de se refermer sur un dernier battement de cils. Ses bras s'enroulèrent à leur tour autour des épaules de Drago, et il lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme.

Le rire dans la Grande Salle se réduit à un seul : celui de Dumbledore qui gloussait joyeusement tout seul, en observant les élèves dont une part ouvrait la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui était aussi le cas d'un certain nombre de professeurs.

Harry était oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas la langue inquisitrice de Drago, la sensation qu'elle lui causait lorsqu'elle effleurait la voûte de son palais, lui arrachant des gémissements qui étaient immédiatement avalés, mais ne passaient pas inaperçus pour autant, dans le silence de plomb. Drago sourit dans le baiser, avant de se retirer.

— Je crois que j'ai remporté cette manche, Miss Couettes, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres humides.

Ses explications furent coupées court par une langue qui caressa ses propres lèvres, tarissant avec efficacité son désir de parler. Comme il se penchait en avant, cependant, Harry recula.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr, _chéri_, répliqua-t-il, avant de se séparer complètement de Drago.

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la Grande Salle. Drago grimaça, cherchant à comprendre comment Harry aurait pu retourner la situation en sa faveur. Il le suivit vers la sortie, ses cheveux rouge et or rebondissant sur ses épaules, capturant l'attention de tous ceux présents dans la salle, encore trop choqués pour réagir.

— Vraiment, c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas un Gryffondor, commenta paresseusement Dumbledore, ce ne sont vraiment pas ses couleurs.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles, rompu soudainement par le cri haut-perché que Rogue avait craint tout du long :

— Harry, par la barbe de Merlin, qu'as-tu fait à mes _cheveux_ !

FIN

* * *

**Note**:

Si cette fiction vous a plu, pensez à nous laisser un petit mot, ça fera plaisir tant à Prince Edwin qu'à moi-même ! ^^


End file.
